The Journey
by NoWindForThisHole
Summary: Our Journey


Sonic woke up. "Where is my chao? Where is my coffee? Where is my Amy?"

Twilight Sparkle brushed Sonic's head to the side. "We needed an heir to the throne. You're the only person fast and fit enough to run this country. I am old and dying," she said. She took a sip of her tonic water and spat it back out into the same cup. "Thirsty?"

Sonic stood up on the bed. "Now is not the time for questions. Where am I?"

Twilight did not answer Sonic. "I have a disease and I am not going to live much longer. You must inform my friends of this, for I am too old and weak."

Sonic revved up his engines. "Where are your friends?" Sonic said. He didn't care.

"Sonic, I tripped and fell in the dirt, and I had, it got all over me. I need your help right now, pronto," Twilight said.

"Sonic is MY name," Sonic decreed, and he bolted out the door and bolted the door shut.

Twilight took off the mask and Amy stepped out. "This is all part of the birthday plan," she said.

Sonic didn't know where he was going, and found himself in a town… the town. Tails walked out of the bar with a yellow-orange balloon over his head. He started talking to Sonic, but all of the air that came out of him inflated the balloon around his head, and Sonic couldn't make out what he was saying. Sonic marched on while Tails scrawled "I'm suffocating" in the dirt.

Sonic's next leg of his journey was too much to handle. He had never been in a big city before, and this was one. "I could really go for a Chili's Dog." He walked up to the nearest stand and waved a fistful of cash. The man running his small business of selling meat and also sauce to go on that meat turned around to reveal himself as a red echidna with a long black mustache. Sonic grabbed him by the throat and pushed the echidna into the cash register, locking it back up. "America is saved," he said before going to a real restaurant with real food.

Sonic the headhog had only one stop left, but first, he had to get his fix. Unfortunately, he was too fast to know what his fix was before he got it. "I'm not feeling I'm not in it."

Sonic woke up. It was time for Sonic to take on Vietnam. The news man held up the speaker to Sonic. "Sonic, what is your goal for visiting Vietnam?"

The reporter was probably in his mid-40s, with a black suitcase and even blacker teeth. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, and Sonic found him immediately. "That's who's talking to me," he figured out. He grabbed a microphone and phoned it in.

"I'd like to say to all of you today here today no just one today." The press looked onwards. "I will not stop going through Vietnam until I find our troops. And I will tell them this following thing:"

The press turned their microphones off, as they got what they wanted. All of them piled into the media van [the vanedia] and drove up and away. The president and the president's pet hedgehog watched them depart. They looked towards each other and simultaneously said, "I will tell them there is still hope, there is still pain, but regardless of what you're feeling, I am the president of the United States." Sonic was an authority figure.

The lone secret service agent that had remained with his beloved oligarch asked him, "Are you ready to depart, to leave." They took one look and decided.

Sonic woke up. He had no face, he had no limbs, he could not breathe, he could not eat any more chilly dogs. Sonic took in a warm yellow-orange glow through his being. Simple tones played in the back of his mind. "Sonic, wake up," he said. Not Sonic. It wasn't Sonic. It never had been Sonic. The waves pushed against his hair? Spines. The air pushed against his spines. He tasted the warm, salty air in his spines. Sonic took a whiff. "This smells like shit," said Sonic. "I hate this, get me out." The breeze blew. Sonic was not supposed to be here, but he was left for an eternity in the cosmic haze of his own consciousness. It was here where the hog would spend all of his hard-earned cash, and all of his gum. This was what he had been training for.

Sonic raised his arms, or what he thought were his arms. Sonic was in a coma. She didn't think he was gonna make it. She knew he wasn't gonna make it. "Happy birthday, Sonic…." she said, with four periods. The EKG beeped once more as she pulled the plug. Her own skin wrinkled and curled up as her vision became a vortex of shapes, colors, and more shapes. Amy said goodbye to the nurse as she pulled her own plug, but she stopped halfway because the blood stopped going to her arms, so she was stuck in this kind of weird death limbo for a while before the nurse noticed and pushed the button that said "No More Life." Reality went concave and collapsed into itself.

Goodbye, Sonic.


End file.
